The Power of T
by bite you
Summary: Ginny is skipping her sixth year,and is finally using her telepathic powers to an advantage,but what happens when Draco and Blaise are telepatic too?T for safty,maybe more later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well I hope you know that all belongs to JK

Authors note: I just got the idea for it from watching the movie/ mini-series Rose Red; it's really good if you like mystery/horror stuff. This isn't from writers block or anything and I'm not really stuck on anything, I just wanted to write this. I don't really know if I'll continue or not, so yeah…have fun and I hope you like it.

"Hey Ginny, have you gotten your letter yet?" asked Hermione. Ginny and Hermione had been sitting together in her Ginny's room at the borrow talking about random things while listening to music. Generally just having a good time and hanging out before the end of summer holidays.

"Yes…I'm a little worried about the fact that I'll be a s…" Ginny abruptly stopped talking, earning her a look of confusion from Hermione.

"Ginny, being a sixth year is nothing to worry about. Besides, I'm Head Girl and I'll be able to make sure no one bothers you." Hermione said, simply thinking that Ginny was afraid of being a sixth year.

'_I made it ok, you should too. Even if you aren't _that_ bright._' Ginny listened to Hermione's thoughts, thinking herself,

'_Shows how much you know, I'm skipping sixth year!_'

Ginny had been telepathic ever since she could remember. She had only ever told one person, her mother, and her mother never made mention of it again after their very long talk about how she could listen all she wanted, but she shouldn't ever interfere. For most of her Hogwarts years, Ginny hadn't ever done anything but listen and laugh. The only time she had ever really not wanted her power was in her first year and Voldermort had used it against her. Ever since then she had considered it a blessing, as she thought it was.

"I'm not really that scared of sixth year Hermione, I have no reason to be." Ginny replied to Hermione.

"Really, Ginny, it isn't anything to be afraid of. I know you're just trying to be brave for me, but it isn't necessary." Hermione said to Ginny, completely missing that Ginny was rolling her eyes.

'_Who does she think she's kidding? She has everything to worry about; I can't believe that that stupid little twit is saying she has nothing to worry about. Like she thinks I believe her for one second!_' Hermione thought and Ginny listened.

"For your information Granger, I am perfectly capable of making up my own mind about how I will be." Ginny snapped and then got up and walked to the door. Stopping and turning around Ginny said, "And I am NOT a TWIT!"

Ginny hadn't talked to Hermione for the two remaining weeks of the summer holiday. No one could really understand it, but her mother made the side comment of "You can't help what people think." And left it at that.

Boarding the train, Ron and Harry came up to Ginny and started pulling her toward their compartment.

"Come and sit with us Gin." Ron told her, trying to coax her into it.

'_Please come, I really don't want another fight with Hermione over you. She thinks you hate her and its bloody annoying…_' He thought.

"Why should I?" Ginny asked him.

"Because we want you to and we won't have any more rides with you to school." Harry chimed in.

'_Because if Ron and Hermione don't start snogging again I'll go bloody mad with his lack of conversation skills outside of Quiditch._' He thought.

"No. I refuse to be the answer to you problem." Ginny said and walked away.

**In the Great Hall**

As Dumbledore finished his speech, and food appeared on the tables, Ginny got up and left the Great Hall. As much as she used to amuse herself in listening to everyone's thoughts she simply felt bored with it today. Going up to her room, glad that she was a seventh year, as they had individual dorm rooms, Ginny idly walked around.

Ginny jumped at hearing a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's me, Colin."

"Come in, Colin."

As many people thought that she and he had a 'thing' she secretly knew that he was gay. Of course he didn't know that she knew, but she did. Ginny prided herself in the knowledge that only she and her mother knew that she was telepathic. She sometimes wondered if Dumbledore knew, as he seemed to know everything, and figured that if he did, he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Hey, I tried looking for you in the sixth year rooms, but apparently someone got bumped up a year." He told her.

"Yeah, I haven't really told anyone. Well I told my mother, since she came with me to get my books and all, but other than that I haven't told anyone. I was hoping to shock everyone in classes tomorrow." Ginny replied. She always felt comfortable talking to Colin, simply because she knew that he would never try anything.

"Well, when I took the liberty of seeing how many classes we would have together this year, I saw you were in all seventh year classes. All _advanced_ seventh year classes. I guess you not being in the sixth year dorm made sense."

"I'm happy about it. Finally a challenge in my classes, Dumbledore told me that he'd noticed just how bored all my teachers said I seemed. He said that they were all concerned; apparently even Snape was worried, well sort of. I found out that he was worried that Voldermort had come back to haunt me."

"So how did you manage to get into all advanced seventh year classes if they all thought that you were at risk of Voldermort?"

"Well I told him the truth. I was bored in classes and that if my professors would look I was sure that my work was perfect if not better than that. He had asked me how long I had been bored and I told him that I had been bored since my second year. I told him all about my reading, since it's something I love to do, I easily mesmerize everything that I read. And that I read all of my brothers' old textbooks and had mesmerized all of that information. Then he asked me how I would feel about possibly being put into seventh year classes. I said that that would be great because then maybe I wouldn't be as bored as I had been. He had me take a bunch of tests and I got to skip sixth year."

"Go figure you're so smart that you get put into advanced classes."

"Yeah, I guess. Can I have my schedule?"

"Oh right, here."

"Thanks Colin, I'll see you later."

"Actually, Ginny, I was wondering about this weekend. If you might want to come and hang out with me?"

"Colin, I know you want people to think you're normal, and you are. But you're gay and I know that."

"No I'm not, Ginny."

"You've admitted this to yourself; you can admit it to me."

Colin looked at Ginny like he was a deer caught in headlights. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say that I have my ways."

"Oh god, you won't tell anyone will you?"

"No I won't, but you might want to have a talk with Harry, I think that he'd be very interested in talking to you. If you get what I mean…"

"Is he really…? Wow, do you really think that he likes…? How do you know that he's…?"

"Colin, I know that he is the same way I know you are, observation. No I'm not stalking you, and I think that you and him would be a great couple, so go and find Harry and have a nice little chat with him. If he asks how you knew, tell him that a little red pixie flew up to you and told you."

"Thanks Gin, I owe you a whole bunch. I'll see you later." With that Colin left Ginny to her thoughts.

As boredom came easily to her, when she wasn't around people at least, Ginny decided to leave her room and head down to the kitchens for something to eat. It was still a little early and it wouldn't be hard to keep her self entertained while she went down to the kitchens.

**The Next Day**

As Ginny went down to breakfast the next morning, she noted that Harry and Colin were sitting next to each other. Deciding to listen, she quickly turned her mind over to their thoughts.

'_I can't believe that he and I are so alike! Who knew that Colin was gay, everyone thought he and Ginny had a whole 'thing'. I hope she doesn't mind. I know that I kind of took her boyfriend. I don't really think that they were ever involved…oh what if they were. No Colin would have told me when I asked him. Or maybe he was playing with me…but why would he be holding my hand if he was…? Oh what have I gotten into? Oh…hey he looks really cute with that fork in his mouth. I wonder if he would look that cute with my…_'

Ginny quickly switched over to Colin's thoughts, not wanting to listen to Harry's anymore.

'_I'm so happy that Ginny told me about Harry. Gods I've liked him for so long…I can't believe he really bought that pixie thing…well he didn't really he did ask why I told him that it was a pixie and I told him I couldn't tell him who it was…I still wonder how Ginny knew that I was gay. I was trying to ask her out on a date, maybe sort things out…I guess when you've admitted to your self that you're gay admitting it to someone you're friends with isn't that bad…she took it well…I wonder what my brother will say…gods Harry is cute, I hope that he isn't just playing with me…but he's holding my hand and why would he be if he was…?_'

Ginny heard the ten minuet warning bell, and quit listening to Colin. They were both so insecure about their new relationship; she really shouldn't meddle but…

"Harry, Colin, you both have nothing to worry about…" and then left the Great Hall

She had potions first, and even though she would have a full twenty minuets to get to class, she wanted to just get there early and get a good seat. She liked the front and hoped it wouldn't be too bad having advanced double potions for her very first seventh year class, let alone first class of the day.

Ginny walked in and took her normal seat in the front of class, dangerously close to the Slytherins. She had always liked that seat because the Slytherins always tried to ruin her potion, and sometimes Snape would even see what they were doing, but Ginny would always fix the problem without any problem. He thought that she was possessed by Voldermort because she could fix all of the problems that the "sly" Slytherins always tried to cause.

Taking out her things, Ginny began to set up her things to be ready when class began. She heard the second 'get your but to class' bell, and was surprised when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around Ginny saw that it was Draco Malfoy.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"May I you? You seem to be in the wrong class; this is an advanced seventh year course and you're a sixth year. Now move." Draco replied.

"No, I do believe that I am a seventh year and that I am in this class. Seeing as how I was here first, I will not move." Ginny replied with ease.

"You are the littlest Weasley?"

"Yes."

"And your brother is Potters' sidekick?"

"I would prefer friend, but to each their own."

"Then you are a sixth year."

"I've skipped it. If you have a problem with that, Malfoy, then you can take it up with Dumbledore."

"Fine, but this still leaves us with the fact that you are sitting in the seat that I sit in."

"It may be a fact, but you should remember that facts do not change, and this isn't either. I was here first; you can either take the seat next to me, or simply find somewhere else to sit."

The last bell rang, and neither Ginny nor Draco had noticed that everyone had filed into the room, as had Snape. There were plenty of other seats, as there were only ten people in the class and there were thirty seats total.

"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest that you sit down. As it seems everyone has already paired up, so if you would just sit next to Ms. Weasley, we could get class started." Snape spoke with superiority in his voice.

"What! What the bloody hell are you doing here Ginny!" Ron exclaimed.

"Obviously, Mr. Weasley, you have not been informed that Ms. Weasley here has skipped her sixth year and will be in all seventh year classes. Now, ten points from Gryffindor for you little out burst Mr. Weasley. May I start class now?" Snape talked in a bored tone, but Ginny knew, from his thoughts, he really did like taking points from Gryffindor. To bad she couldn't ever really tell anyone.

'_Can you believe this? I have to sit next to this twit! Why didn't you come and tell me that you got here…?_' Ginny listened to Draco's thoughts, wondering who the hell he could be talking to, when she heard another voice, one she wasn't too sure of.

'_Sorry, I ran in here just as the bell went for the last time, and I just sat next to this hot Ravenclaw girl. I think her name is Marie._'

'_What does she look like?_'

'_Why, going to bed her Draco?_'

'_No, I have slept with most of Ravenclaw and just was wondering if I have her or not. Thought I should inform you weather it was worth getting into her knickers or not._'

'_Well, she has dark brown hair, brown eyes, a button nose of sorts,_'

'_Does she have a ring with a heart on it, on her right hand?_'

'_Yes, why?_'

'_She isn't worth it, she's too squirmy and doesn't like being fondled._'

'_Damn it Draco, why do you have to ruin my fun!_'

'_I can't help that I've slept with her before, Blaise._'

'_Arrogant bastard._'

'_Jealous wanker._'

'_I do not wank, if I felt the need I simply find a girl._'

Ginny couldn't stand it any longer, and began to giggle. She had had no idea that neither Draco, nor Blaise were telepathic, but being able to listen to their mid-class conversation was just too much to not laugh. They were just too funny.

"May I inquire as to why you find it funny that you are taking a test, Miss Weasley?" asked Snape, gaining Ginny's attention.

"I honestly don't find it funny at all, Professor Snape." Ginny told him truthfully, she hated tests, they bored her.

"Then may I ask as to why you were laughing?"

"Well, Professor, I was just listening to thoughts about wanking, and I thought that they were funny, therefore I laughed. I'm sorry for interrupting as I know that it was inappropriate of me to be laughing while you are trying to teach, but I could not help myself. I will try to keep it from happening again, but I don't know just how well that will work." Snape just stood looking at her for a second, thinking over taking points for laughing or adding them for being completely honest and giving a rather good answer. In the end he simply ignored her and passed out the tests.

"This is to see just how much you have actually learned over the years, and some of it is to see just how much you already know to be in this class. Those who do not get at least a B on this paper will be removed from this class. There is some that I do not expect you to know and is simply there to tell me what it is you do know. You have forty minuets, begin." Everyone began, but Ginny chose to listen to Draco and Blaise a little first.

'_Do you really think she was telling the truth or do you think it was just coincidence?_'

'_I don't know she seemed pretty honest in that answer. You could try asking her, or ell, listening to her…_'

'_I tried; I can't hear what's going on in her head. That's why I wonder if she is, because we can do the same, if we want. We simply choose to make better of our time in class._'

Ginny was amazed that they weren't cheating. She would have thought that they would talk to each other and cheat and that maybe that was how they were so good in school. Then she noticed that, as she was, Draco was taking his test. She paid attention to his thoughts, and saw that no, he nor Blaise were cheating. She had never cheated, even though she could always choose to listen to the thoughts of some smart person or another, she never did feel like it was honest. She didn't mind lying, she did it rather often when asked why she knew this or replied with that, but she didn't think it was fair to have her abilities and cheat. She figured that she wasn't alone. Ginny quickly finished her test, as it had been easy and walked up to Professor Snape, handed him her test, and walked back to her test. She noted that Snape took out his quill and red ink, and began marking the test. He then took out another quill, and green ink. Green was, so rumor had it, saved for the best answers, when she saw him start marking her test, she couldn't tell which ink he'd started using, as she had started to draw in her notebook.

Decided not to bother with finding out what she got just yet, Ginny turned her mind on listen to Draco and Blaise again, they really were quite funny to listen to. She hadn't ever bothered before, or maybe she would have know that they were telepathic.

Thinking it over quickly, Ginny decided to join them, just to see how they reacted.

'_Hi._' She made it simple.

'_Weasley?_' Draco looked at her, having finished his test, and gave her a curious look.

'_Yes?_'

'_You ARE telepathic!_' Blaise suddenly exclaimed into their heads.

'_Yes, I am…_'

'_Blaise Zabini, but please, call me Blaise._'

'_Just how long have you had this little gift of yours Weasley?_' asked Draco.

'_Ever since I could remember. And yourself, and you Blaise?_'

'_Well, Draco and I have always shared the ability of telepathy, so I would say the same; ever since we could remember_.'

'_I could have answered for myself, Blaise._'

'_Well you were likely to insult her, so I thought answering for you would work just as well._'

'_Bloody wanker._'

'_I thought you two went over that already?_'

'_Weasley, how could you listen to private thoughts?_'

'_I do it all the time._'

'_Hey, so do we._'

'_Please, Blaise, call me Ginny. And you can too, Malfoy._'

'_I suppose you can call me Draco, though only in thought._'

'_As if you wouldn't be killed if my brother or his friends heard you actually saying my first name._'

'_You assume that I couldn't handle myself._'

'_You seem to forget that I have six older brothers each with varying interests or horror, and they all have Malfoy hating friends._'

'_Good point._'

'_Thank you._'

'_Aw how cute, you already had your first fight, now kiss and make up._'

Ginny wrote something on her notebook and pushed it toward Draco. He looked at her as if she was mad, and Ginny raised her eyebrow. He wrote something back.

'_Hey! I don't like being left out; tell me what you're writing…_'

Draco and Ginny replied by turning to each other and lightly brushing their lips together. No one but Blaise saw since they were all still taking the test.

Then they heard a clearing of a throat. They looked up to see Snape standing there looking at them. He placed Ginny's test in front of her as well as Draco's in front of him, and then walked over to Blaise, dropping his test in front of him. Returning to his seat, all three of the students heard, in the heads, '_Please find better things to do with your abilities rather than have a conversation. But thank you for not being all too bothersome. And you are right Miss Weasley; they are very funny to listen to._'

All three students looked up at Snape.

'_Bloody hell, how many telepathics are there at this school?_' asked Draco, to which Snape replied,

'_Just the four of us, and I have my suspicions of Dumbledore, but I wouldn't know._'

Well I guess I tell me what you think, if you want…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews, sorry this wasn't up sooner. I got grounded. Hope you like it, if you don't, then…well…sorry…

"Time is up," Snapes voice rang throughout the class as all of the remaining tests flew up to his desk and piled themselves neatly there. "For the remaining time in class, and for the second part of your test, you will be making a _Dolce_ potion. Now can anyone tell me what it is?"

Ginny raised her hand, as did Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" asked Snape.

"A _Dolce_ potion is simply a way to make different types of sweets, but it is also an ingredient in the lesser known Dark Arts potions." Ginny said, she had read all about the potion and what it was used in, in her oldest brothers' potion textbook when she was six.

'_Twit, I can't believe she knew the answer. I didn't even know that it's used in Dark Arts. It isn't anywhere in the textbook. Ugh, stupid scarlet girl…_' Hermione thought, and Ginny listened, making Draco and Blaise do so as well.

'_You know, she thinks like that quite a bit. I listen now and then. Rather disturbing if you ask me._' Draco thought to them.

'_Yeah, Granger really does think like that a lot. And I mean, a LOT. What's her problem anyway?_' asked Blaise.

'_I really don't know…She's always had thoughts like that. I guess she really does just want herself to be the absolute best._' Ginny thought to them.

'_Please, would you pay attention?_' Snapes voice rang through their heads, and immediately Draco, Ginny, and Blaise quit their conversation and paid attention to the class.

**The Great Hall**

Ginny walked to the Great Hall with Blaise and Draco and the happy thoughts of making new friends. She, Blaise, and Draco had all of their morning classes together and had enjoyed poking fun at others when they couldn't have any idea of it. Of course it hadn't really made sense to anyone why Ginny would be walking with the two Slytherins to all of her classes, and sitting with them either.

"Ginny! What are you doing with them?" yelled Ron, just before the three had made it to the doors.

'_Big brother to the rescue._' Ginny heard in her head.

'_Shut it, Draco!_' She replied.

"Ron, what I do is none of your business. You didn't care when I was a year younger then you in classes, but now that I'm a seventh year you feel the need to be a big brother again. I don't care what you think so leave me alone." Ginny told him and the walked into the Great Hall with Draco and Blaise.

'_So, Ginny, do you want to want to eat lunch with the Slytherins or do you prefer to eat with the Gryffindors?_' Blaise asked her.

"You two would be more entertaining." She replied, and walked with them over to the Slytherin table, earning a horrible look from her brother.

"So, Ginny, what do you like to do?" asked Blaise while she began filling her plate with some food.

"Well, I suppose the normal things girls like to do." She replied.

"And what would those things be?" Draco asked her.

"Well, playing Quiditch, roughhousing, drawing things that I find in the Forbidden Forest, swimming, reading I love reading, and um…setting Barbie's hair on fire, or blowing her up. The Twins got me into trying out different potions on people to see the reactions, they also got me pretty good at coming up with random tricks, I've created a few for them. Um…listening to people…yeah, the normal girl stuff." She told them.

"No, Ginny, the normal girl stuff is shopping, boys, clothes, and make-up." Blaise told her.

"Then I guess I'm not normal. Oh well for me, right?" Ginny shrugged the answer.

"Damn straight you aren't normal. Just look at you, you don't even dress like a girl." Draco commented.

"Why would I? Most girls dress like sluts, even that stupid twit Granger does."

"Wow Ginny, you've been with us too long already. Calling Granger a stupid twit, and by her last name."

"My god, Malfoy; did you hear what she thought about me?"

Pansy Parkinson then came up to them and sat in Draco's lap. "Draco, why is _she_ here?"

"She's eating lunch with us Pansy, mind getting off my lap?"

"Come on, we still have twenty minuets, why don't we go find a nice broom closet or something? I promise you'll have fun…" Pansy was goo-goo eyeing Draco, and Ginny was having fun reading her mind, as was Blaise.

'_I really want in his pants, why will this boy never listen to me! All of the other boys have, even that stupid little fifth year did. And what is she doing here, shouldn't she be with Potter and his stupid little side kicks? She needs a good make-over; she'll never get a boy dressed like that!_'

'_Get her off of me!_' Draco's voice shot through their heads.

"You know, Parkinson, I do believe that Draco and Blaise here were going to show me their rooms just after we finished. I know I'm done, how about you two?" Ginny said all of this while staring down Pansy, who had been pushed off of Draco.

"I'm done, Blaise?" replied Draco.

Blaise looked down at his plate, he hadn't finished his pudding. "I'm done too, I guess." He mumbled to them.

Ginny, Draco, and Blaise all got up and left Pansy just sitting at the table. Walking out of the doors, Draco spoke up.

"You called me Draco, you realize this don't you?"

"Of course I do, and it felt rather odd. I happen to be very used to calling you Malfoy or Ferret when I get mad."

"Must you all remember that?"

"It was rather funny, Draco."

"Oh shut it you wanker."

"We've been over this, I do not wank."

"He simply finds himself a girl."

"Oh be quiet Ginny, you shouldn't have been listening to our conversation."

"But it really was funny Blaise. So where are we really going to go?"

"What do you have next?" asked Draco.

"I have a free period and then Transfiguration and then I'm done. You two?"

"We have the same. It's funny how you, Blaise and I all have the same schedule."

"You mean, funny how I'm in all advanced seventh year classes?"

"Same thing; I suppose we could really show you Slytherin. It isn't that interesting, but I figure if you're to be with us all the time, you might as well know where it is and all that."

"You do realize that you're being nice to me, right _Draco_?" Ginny said it more as a statement rather than a question.

"I'm simply using it as a way to infuriate your brother, and possibly Potter."

"Sure you are Draco."

"Shut it Blaise."

**Slytherin Common Room**

Ginny didn't really know what to expect. From what she'd listened to from Ron and Harry it wasn't a very pleasant place, but she figured she could stand it no matter how bad it was.

They walked down a long hallway and then to a portrait of a beautiful Fire Pixie. Ginny didn't know exactly what to expect, but this wasn't really something she had had in mind.

"Hello Fip, how are you today?"

"Just fine, Draco. Hello Blaise, who is this girl you've brought with you today?"

"This is Ginny, I hope you will make sure to always let her in, she isn't from this house, but Blaise and I give her full privilege of Slytherin."

"Really, well Ginny you must actually mean something to them other than the other twits that have come down here. You know darling, I have a frame in all of the girls dormitories here in Slytherin, and a few in the boys' as well. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a frame in your room as well."

"That would be great, um…"

"Fip, that's my name, well that's what everyone calls me. So what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor, my name is Ginny Weasley."

"Draco! Blaise! Finally you bring her down here! Oh, dear I'll make sure to visit you tonight, and you will have so have access to Slytherin anytime you want!" Fip seemed extremely excited about meeting Ginny, and she couldn't understand why.

"Well, Fip, it was great talking to you, but we have to show Ginny around, so if you don't mind…" said Blaise.

"Oh of course Blaise, Draco, and Ginny, it was nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you! Bye now, don't be a stranger!" with that Fip opened the door and let them into the common room.

After showing Ginny the common room, Blaise's room, they walked to Draco's room. Draco had a regular door to his room, unlike mostly everyone else that had some sort of magical something blocking their rooms.

"Just a door, aren't you afraid just anyone will be able to get in?" asked Ginny.

"It'll only allow people in who he wants to come in. There are two lists, guests and friends. Guests can forever be put on or taken off, but friends can't be taken off no matter what." Draco told her while putting her name on the friends list.

"I'm a friend, now am I?" Ginny said smugly.

"Yes, you are. Who else do we have in this school that is telepathic?" he replied.

"Good point. So are we going to go in or stand in the hall?"

Draco opened the door and walked into his room, as did Blaise and Ginny. Ginny looked around and noted that almost everything was either black or silver.

"So you're a supporter of your house even in your room? Right…mine is close to his well, almost exactly the same…I like black and silver, although green is integrated a bit more than it is here…"

"Ginny, black and silver are my favorite colors. I could give a damn less about my house colors." Draco replied.

"And to think all of that bullshit about Slytherin being better then all of the other houses, and here you say you don't give a damn. Then again, I'm the only Gryffindor who has her room in Slytherin colors, so I guess were even."

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Blaise.

"We have just about two hours…we could play a game." Ginny said to them with a mischievous glint to her eyes.

Draco missed the look in her eyes and replied with, "We don't want to play some kiddish game, Ginny."

"Well, Draco, I thought that we could play poker."

"And your bank account will be able to play with the high stakes Blaise and I play by?" he hadn't said it with malice, just curiosity.

Ginny conjured up a booklet of parchment and walked over to Draco. Throwing the book at him, Draco picked it up from where it had landed in his lap, and preceded to look through it.

"Damn Weasley! You have a personal account with plenty of money, and here I thought you were all dirt poor." The last bit had been said with small smile.

"I'll have you know," Ginny started while get rid of the booklet with a flick of her wand, "That we all happen to have our own accounts. I'm not sure why, actually. Our grandparents on my moms side, who disowned her for marrying my father, decided to 'love and cherish' their grandchildren. They gave each of us 20,000 galleons to do with as we pleased when we started Hogwarts."

"You have on the up side of 300,000 galleons. So how did you…"

"As I was about to say," Ginny interrupted Draco. "The boys aren't so good with their money when it comes to playing poker. And I happen to be very good at it. And with betting in general, so…that is how come I have all that money. My parents refuse to let me pay for anything unless it's purely for pleasure. I don't have that many expenses except for holidays and birthdays. I don't really go to hogsmede. I keep my money and never bet all of it. I have yet to find someone who can beat me at poker."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other. "We can beat you." They said simultaneously.

An hour later, Ginny, Draco, and Blaise were all around a small round table in Draco's room. Draco and Blaise were out a quite of bit of money, 10,000 galleons each.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to put in five grand more, Blaise. We already lost five." Draco told Blaise.

"I told you I've never lost a game. I take that back, I lost once when the Twins were cheating, and after I took all the money they had taken from me out of their accounts along with what they would have owed me. I then made a _Myrtille_ potion and laced it with _Veritá_. After I simply put it in two cups, and gave it to them. The after affects were quite funny." Ginny looked very bemused.

"I cannot believe that you made that potion. But what was the point of the _Myrtille_?" Draco asked.

"What are those potions for?" interrupted Blaise.

"Oh the _Veritá_ is a truth potion that was legal up until a couple years ago. It's a lot like vetraserium except instead of asking questions and getting answers, whoever drinks it admits to everything that they have ever done wrong, morally or otherwise. It's illegal because people have used it for blackmailing others into really ad things and I think it gets to hard to conduct trial with a person on that. They would just spout off at the mouth about everything they'd done wrong, boring. Although, my family and I were entertained for a couple hours because of some of the things that the Twins had done, then mom put a silencing spell on them and sent them to their room for the rest of the night." Ginny told them.

"But what about the _Myrtille_, what's that for?" implored Blaise.

"That would be like juice. The basic potion has a bunch of flavors to choose from for flavor, each with its own added ingredient. The potion is actually for other potions to be laced into it. Another one that's now illegal. But with the flavor, no matter what, the drinker or drinkers won't have a clue that they're drinking something that's been laced with something else. And the flavor is basically to help trick others into drinking it. It'll pass all except for one lace-checking charm, and it'll even pass that if you add four teaspoons of lake water and two crushed leaves of the crumbling pesto to the potions and then stir it twelve times counterclockwise and then twice clockwise. The Twins like blueberry juice and I happen to make it for them all the time, I just made a different sort of blueberry juice, and they don't know that I know the way around the last lace-checking."

"No one does. Ginny, you do realize that even in our textbooks it says that there is only one charm that works on that potion and that there isn't anyway to get around it." Draco looked a little stunned. "No wonder you're in all seventh year classes. Already making new discoveries, no bloody wonder."

"Oh…" Ginny's cheeks had tinted pink. "Well…I suppose other people out there must know that you can do it…it wasn't very hard to figure out."

"How did you figure it out?" asked Blaise, who had just looked over the bit Draco had been talking about. "Better questions, when did you do this to your brothers?"

"I figured it out…I would say the year before I started Hogwarts, a total trial and error, I only had two errors before getting it right though. I thought that if I put a freckle frog in and did the stirring it would work, then I re-read the after effects of putting freckle frogs in anything (explosion on green goop) and then I tried whole crumbling pesto and that turned everything pink, and then finally crushed crumbling pesto and ta-da I did it right. Tested it about four hundred times and figured it had to really work. I did this to them last year, I believe. Yeah-right over Christmas break." Ginny looked very innocent as she began recounting that night even more, with a smile.

"Ginny how do you know to do all of that stuff with potions?" asked Draco.

"I read. I'd read all of my brothers textbooks, some more than once, by the time I was six. I love the potions books the most. Then I started nagging my mom and dad, and they gave me theirs to read. After that, I bugged Bill and Charlie and they bought any book of any subject for me whenever they see one."

"That's why you're always getting packages with really odd looking birds?" Blaise said with a smile.

"Charlie ahs lived all over taking care of Dragons, and has always sent the most awesome birds to deliver me stuff. Dumbledore apparently gets a kick out of it, because he lets it happen even though only regular post owls are supposed to come into the school, according to the rules."

"How do you know?" Draco and Blaise asked, it seemed Ginny knew just about everything.

"I read Hogwarts: a History before Hermione, and I actually own a mint-condition volume one original of it. As well as every other 259 volumes, and they're all in mint-condition."

"You read a lot." Blaise said.

"Yeah, well you try having six older brothers who wouldn't let you do anything with them for most of your life. My mom just handed me a book off the shelf one day because I said I was bored and…"

"You were quite for days?" interrupted Draco.

"Actually the transfiguration book she handed me took me about four hours to complete. But yeah, can we stop talking about my reading habits, and more on how I'm going to kick your asses on the next round of poker."

"How about we play something else, I don't want to lose all my money to you." Blaise had his chin resting on his chin.

"How about we change the stakes?" Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"Well, you guys are obviously not very good with money, so why don't we play strip-poker?" Ginny looked completely innocent as she said the words strip-poker.

"And what, lose all our clothes to you too?" Blaise said, a little miffed tone about him.

"Well, I've never played strip-poker before, and if you two are just too chicken then I guess we have to find another way to entertain ourselves for the rest of the half hour we have left."

"We're in."

"What! Draco, what do you mean, 'we're in'!" Blaise was a little shocked, he didn't want to play strip-poker, losing his clothes wasn't in his plans for the day. Especially since he really didn't think that him nor Draco, with their being undefeated (and they never played each other) they had lost 10 grand in galleons to this girl, in an hour.

"I don't let people insult me. Besides, Ginny just obviously wants to see us starkers."

"So." Ginny said while passing shuffling the deck of cards.

"I'm going to watch. And when you have to go starkers because you're stubborn in thinking you can beat her, I'm going to laugh." Blaise stood up, and conjured up a couple cushions, put them on the seat and sat back down.

"Fine, it's just you and me then Draco."

Ginny proved to be beatable while having to worry about her clothes. Normally she was very hard to read, but whenever she looked up and saw Draco, who, twenty minuets later, was clad in only his boxers, she freaked a little.

It wasn't as though she was a virgin, it was just seeing Draco like that made her lose her concentration, and her game. In the twenty minuets it had taken her to practically win in de-clothing him, Draco had gotten Ginny in her under garments, as well. They were pretty even, and Blaise was having fun watching the way that they were so absorbed in their thoughts of wanting to win and being flustered because of the other person.

"Guys, we better clean up. We have fifteen minuets before we need to be in class."

"No Blaise, and do you know why?" asked Ginny.

"Because I win, lose the last of it, Ginny dear." Draco said, holding a straight in diamonds.

"No, Draco dear, because I win!" Ginny showed them her cards, a royal flush.

Blaise started laughing very hard, and Draco just sat in shock.

"You cheated." He finally said, but Blaise was on the floor laughing and Ginny just had the biggest smirk on her face.

"No, I didn't. But come now, let's see what you've got hiding under there, or are you too chicken?" Ginny teased him.

"You're not going to be able to get my boxers off unless you do one of two things. One, pull them off, in which case I will make you do something of a sexual nature. Or two, do something of a sexual nature and get them off that way."

"Oh come on, I won it's only fair."

"No."

"Please…?" Ginny whined, she actually did want to see just how far she could push Draco.

"No."

"Come on, don't be a chicken, what is Mr. Macho not so macho?"

Draco sneered at her, and then she got up, barely clothed at all, and went and sat in Draco's lap. This made Blaise, who had just barely composed himself, to burst into laughing fits again.

Draco didn't really know what to do, so he just let her sit there. After a moment, Blaise fully composed himself, and said:

"Look, you two should get dressed, and we should start for class. Get dressed, I'm going to the restroom."

Draco and Ginny began to get dressed. Draco was fully clothed again, he noticed Ginny was looking around and had no shirt on.

"Where's your shirt?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but if we don't leave soon we're all going to be late for class. McGonagall will not be happy…." Ginny began looking again, and Blaise started helping her. Draco went over to his dresser, and pulled out the t-shit that was on top.

"Ginny," he called, and she looked at him. He flung the t-shirt over to her. "Just borrow that. We can look for your shirt later."

Ginny slipped on the shirt. It wasn't extremely big as Draco wore tight fitting shirts, but it was comfortably baggy. She noticed that it was all black, and thought that Draco looked very good in all black. Then, without thinking, walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the mouth. Nothing deep, just a quick peck, and whispered 'thanks' in his ear.

Walking to class, and for the rest of the day, Draco and Ginny both couldn't get the thought out of their heads. They blocked anyone from reading their thoughts and went into themselves unconsciously.

That day, Ginny had been wearing a white tank top with her jeans. And now she was wearing Draco's black shirt. She hadn't thought much of it until Ron, who had been trying to get her attention all though the day, finally did. He knocked her out of the trance she seemed to be in at the end of class. All he did was ask her a question.

"Ginny, what happened to your tank top?" and then Ginny ran all the way up to Gryffindor tower in even more thoughts of Draco.

Authors note: Ok, so yeah…I guess tell me what you think, if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, I wouldn't sell it.

Authors Note: Read the one at the bottom please!

Ginny sat on her bed, holding her knees up to her chest. She didn't want to go to dinner. She just wanted to sit and breath in the smell of Draco, _'He must wear cologne often for his shirt to smell so much like it' _she thought, that'd she'd been doing ever since she ran up to her dorm away from Ron.

_He's going to question me on it. I know he will…what will I tell him? That Draco Malfoy gave me his shirt because we were playing strip poker and I lost mine! Oh yeah, that'd go over just great…bloody hell, what am I going to do…?_

Ginny thought about all the pros and cons of going to dinner, which started in about ten minuets. Finally just giving into her stomach, she went into the bathroom, and brushed her hair. She wasn't going to change out of his shirt. No one should really smell the Draco-like smell on it, and there really wasn't any point to dirtying another shirt. She would just have to face Draco and get her other one back.

Walking into his room, Draco noticed that Ginny's shirt had found its way up against his bookcase, just barely seen. Grabbing it, he called a house-elf and had it returned to Ginny's dorm. He had just about five minuets before dinner started, and he wanted a quick shower.

_I'll just have to be late to dinner; I'm not going to go all sweaty._ He thought while undressing and getting into the shower.

Ten minuets later, Draco walked out of the dungeons and into the Great Hall. Before going through the doors, he noticed that Ginny was pacing on the last platform of the stairs.

"Aren't you going to eat, Fireball?" he called up to her. Ginny walked down the last steps, and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't call me fireball. I'm no such thing." She told him.

"Well, in that sense you're right. You aren't a piece of candy. Damn shame though."

"Huh?" asked Ginny. She didn't know if he was referring to her not being candy or not. She hoped that he wasn't. You can eat candy, and she didn't like the thought of where _that_ conversation could go.

"Nothing; so you're still wearing my shirt, I see."

"Well, I saw no use in wearing another one when I could just get mine from you later."

"I had a house elf put it in your dorm. It was up against the bookcase."

"Oh…so, how 'bout that game huh? I beat you and Blaise so bad."

"No, you cheated, I have yet to figure it out, but you cheated, I know it."

"Can't stand to lose can you?"

"Shut it."

"No one likes a sore loser Draco." Blaise said walking up to the pair. "Are you going to be sitting with us, Ginny?"

"No, I have to go do some damage control with my brother. He asked my about my shirt, and I just bolted for no reason."

"Oh, ok then, Draco, I need to talk with you anyway. So, Ginny, if you want to come by his room later, I've got someone you need to meet."

"Ok, bye Blaise, by Draco."

Ginny walked over to where her brother, Harry, and Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi Ginny, here sit next to me." Hermione said to Ginny. Across from Hermione was Ron, and sitting next to him, Harry.

"So, care to explain your action, young lady." Asked Ron, after Ginny had sat down.

"Not if you're going to treat me like I'm a child."

"You are."

"Then so are you, in which case I don't have any reason to explain myself."

"Ginny, do you smell cologne? I smell the faintest bit of cologne." Hermione, said to Ginny.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione. Now, just because I'm talking to you doesn't mean I'm very happy with you."

"No, I know that, but…yes…Ginny why are you wearing a guys cologne?"

"I'm not…intentionally…" Ginny whispered the last bit.

"Who's shirt is that, Ginny?" asked Ron.

"It isn't mine, I'll tell you that. I'm borrowing it from a friend because I couldn't find mine and we needed to get to class."

"You're wearing a guy's shirt! What in bloody hell were you doing with a guy with YOUR SHIRT OFF?" Ron yelled at Ginny. The whole hall became quiet.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Ginny yelled back.

"YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

"LEAVE ME AND MY BLOODY BOYFRIEND ALONE!"

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit! WHY did I just call DRACO my BOYFRINED! _Thought Ginny. _I'm screwed…_

"You're what!" Ron was too shocked to yell. But that didn't stop the deathly quiet hall to hear what he said.

"My…friend…that is…a boy…who…I hang out with…sometimes…" Ginny was a bit to scared that Ron would guess that she'd been wearing Draco's shirt and beat the holy hell out of him.

"You do not have a boyfriend. You are too young to have a boyfriend. You are to…"

Now Ginny was getting mad, Ron had not right to tell her what she could and couldn't do.

"It's my goddamn life! I will have a boyfriend if I so choose!" she told him, a bit loudly.

"WHO IS HE!" Ron yelled.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Ginny shouted back at him.

Getting up, after not eating, Ginny began to walk out of the silent hall. Her brother red as his hair with fury. Matters were made worse when Draco, who had watched the display, decided to piss off Ron as much as he could. Ginny could forgive him for it later.

Walking over to Ginny, a little before she had reached the doors, Draco came up to her and out his arm around her waist, turning her to face him. Then he promptly began to kiss her. Not really thinking about it, and enjoying herself to much to be very mad, Ginny kissed Draco back, only praying that she really was kissing Draco and not some other random guy who happened to look very much like him.

"YOU'RE WITH MALFOY!" screamed Ron, before he passed out. Ginny didn't know that he'd passed out, because just as Ron screamed "you're", Ginny had been picked up and carried out of the great hall, and down to Draco's room.

Authors note: Ok then, so. Well, I know that it's really short, but I wrote this with writer's block. That doesn't make much sense. I don't really like this chapter, it's short and not really anything, but yeah, tell me what you think please.

As far as updating, like I said I have writers block, and I'm leaving on the 8th or 9th for a last minuet vacation with my friend and her family, so this is what you're going to be dealing with until the 16th or 17th. When I get back, though school will have already started so I don't really know just how much you're going to be getting from me then. If my insomnia holds and the computer in my room works maybe you'll get more, but I can't make any promises.

I'd like to that every one who reviewed and read my story and all that, and for those of you who did, well here…

soapsweetie10- I don't know about Snape being a true friend, but it's good to hear you liked it!

TheItalianBanjoist- thanks I'm glad you liked it!

helldarkangel1- Unique and fantastic? Really…wow, thanks…

SnowOwl1- I will, don't worry

Jasmin- I don't know about originality, I thought that a lot of people had sorties like mine, but hey, thanks!

hert-break- SW3 was pretty cool! Hayden Christenson is so HOT! You should see him in Life as a House!

loveingend- I'll try, glad you like it!

Leap of Faith- It's a fun game, isn't it!

Katana Sidhe- I always figured that Snape had something about him that connected him better to Draco, so yeah…I don't really want him evil…yet…

gechernQB- thanks for reading, I'll try to write more…

dyslexicon- thanks! I didn't even realized that it was messed up!

Becca- thanks!

slytherngrl17- I can't promise but I'll try, writers block is kinda a bitch…

squirrel-wrath- thanks, I'll try!

snitchley- ok…I know that it isn't exactly probable but that's what I always thought ff was for…making the story how you want and adding this or that to your liking. I'm not trying to follow JK, because well a) that's be plagiarism b) I don't really want to and c) I like my plot the way it is. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I can see Ginny as being really smart, even if it isn't in the book, and if a ton of other people can to, then I'm not alone. Well, duh-but like I said, I see ff as a way to create your own plot with what you want and what you don't, even if not everyone likes it and it doesn't follow the book. Sorry if you don't like my story.

Gnat101- thanks for reading!

stevania-felton- thanks, glad to hear you liked it!


End file.
